A series of POV's Titans style
by HeWhoWalksTheEarth
Summary: A POV piece about feelings for Robin. Read it. Live it. Love it. UDPATE! Beast Boy POV
1. Default Chapter

_**POV Madness**_

_**A POV Piece. You might be pleasantly surprised. This is a piece that happens over a night. From her perspective. See my notes at the end for thoughts of mine.**_

We are two mariners. Ship's sole survivors. In this belly of the whale. The whale of our life. How did it come to this?

Pushing. Grunting. Squeezing. Sweaty bodies. This workout is worse than the last one. We push each other. He did that. Made us what we are today. Pursued us with dogged determination. Made us give chase. Chased us. Caught us. Made us his. How did you escape him? I had the fight/flight mentality. I chose flight. It didn't work. He still got me. Still violated me.

So here we are. Take me. Make me forget. Love me. I can't love myself. Maybe I can love vicariously through you. We take our time. This love is fragile. Breakable. Just like he broke us. What can I do? What do I want to do? I want to fuck you. I want to love you. I want to break you. I want to release these emotions. I want to feel.

I want you. You want me. Lay still Boy Wonder. Just let me lay here. Let me embrace you. Let me be in control tonight. But you can't. I can accept that. I can be subservient. Hell, I've been that way most of my life. I just want to show you I can be strong. I want you.

When we kiss, the room shakes, the tower threatens to crash down. When we fuck, it almost does. We make love, it rocks slowly. Back and forth. Slowly. Faster. Harder. Easy. I get my release. And you yours. If I become pregnant? I wouldn't mind. It might actually calm me down. Well after the birth. I hate I can't show you fully what I want from you.

But you can't tell me either. She would go crazy. That naïve girl from the far away planet. I love her. I love them all. You the most. It took me a long time to realize that. All of you made me feel welcome. At home. Even with my flaws. I tried to control myself. For the longest time I settled on not having you. Until he showed me compassion. Held me after I broke down. That goofy green smile. Then the robot showed me how to have fun. Then the alien girl showed me how to be innocent. Innocent, something I never was before all of you.

In my room, we spoon. You poke me in the back. Right in the small. I give in, again. I need to. I want to. I need you. I want you. You whisper sweet nothings in my ear. But they mean everything to me. No one else hears them. You can be yourself around me. But you are afraid to hurt her. Why can't we be in the open? Why can't we be proud of each other? We are. Why are we concerned with them? They trust you. They like you. They would understand.

We turn on the CD player. Every night. Sometimes it's hard, throbbing rock. Nine Inch Nails, Old Metallica, around Christmas, Savatage. God I hate that. But the sex those nights is explosive. Does our relationship revolve around sex? No. But it's all we have right now. Until we can be open. Other nights it's The Decemberists, it's Broken Social Scene, it's K's Choice. So tender. So sweet. Not an Addict is the most bittersweet beginning. Because we are. My tresses shield my eyes. Your mask doesn't come off during that one. But once Paradise in Me starts, the tempo ups. The pace. The sweat starts. The kisses more fervent. I cling to you.

I cling to you in battle. They are starting to notice. I think back to the first night. I was in my room. He was chaos. Unbridled. You couldn't relax. So you knocked on my door. I noticed the looks when we were around each other. I gave them back. Once it opened you crushed me against you. Sweetly kissing my neck. Breathing lightly, teasing me to no end. I cried. I thought it was surreal. A dream. A something. After the break, we talked. You opened up. Your parents. Your mentor. Your hopes. Your dreams. I gave you mine. Myself. That night we didn't make love. We didn't fuck. We just talked. I felt free. For the first time in my life. Free. But it would all change. I had to betray you. I had to obey him. I hurt you the most. You broke his control.

I couldn't. Did he rape you? I wouldn't find out till later that he did. Just like he raped me. Why did I take the morpher away? He couldn't handle the onslaught. I knew that. You could. So strong. So strong. I'm sorry. So sorry. I didn't mean to. I can't say things in a pretty manner. I can't write my thoughts out in a manner that isn't harsh. I don't know how. I hated her. She was just like me, but thought herself better. More in control. That battle was the hardest. I broke your heart. All five of them. I had to break his control. I did. And you were so proud. It just took me longer. You smiled. You had no idea I would petrify. I didn't know.

But then you freed me. Well, the robot did. You had defeated her father. You had killed Slade for hopefully the final time. And then you, not them, you concentrated on freeing me. Found a way, and Cy made it happen.

We made love that night. Over and over again. In your room. It was soundproof. Soon mine would be. That was over a year and half ago. Soon the villains kind of died down. Once a week it seems, almost like clock work. We converted those three. Blackfire hasn't returned. New ones show up all the time. We take them down. Sometimes easily, sometimes not. But the result is the same. Every night at midnight, you knock. Every night at midnight, I answer. Every night at midnight, it's ours. Ours. Mine. Yours.

I let my hair grow out. Like you like. My blonde tresses now reach the underside of my ass. And I am content. Thankful that the rock witch found her prince charming. Her dark knight. And I love you. I cry. You just suggested we tell the others. I answer with a kiss.

_**AN's: (or a diatribe on Canon pairings.) Note this is the first Terra/Rob pairing I have seen, written, or otherwise.**_

_**Let me define the canon of Teen Titans. It is Rob/Star, BB/Terra, and according to the 'toon Cy/Jynx.**_

_**Any other pairing is considered an odd pairing. No matter how much the Rob/Rae community screams, it isn't them. Three episodes that glimpse into what COULD be does not make it so. The majority of the cartoons show us the finicky game that Kori and Dick play. If you do not see that, then you are not watching the cartoon. Simple as that. Troq is the latest example of that. Maybe The End will change this. I doubt it. Just because Raven saved Robin; just because she saw Slade in his mind to help him; just because… You can argue until you are blue in the face. It will not change the Rob/Star push. All because it's an algmation of Drake/Richards. I personally feel that it's Tim Drake. The mind, the determination, the everything are how Tim became the third Robin. Dick just had his athleticism. Bruce gave him everything else. Tim earned his way. Bruce only refined it. BUT the glaring 'thing' between Dick/Kori is the canon.**_

_**Why do I mention this? Because it is Terra/Robin. The ultimate odd couple. Some weird people do Slade/Rob. This is over the obsession. Love does grow from that. The community does Star/BB. Their naiveté is perfect to create an endearing relationship. Rob/Rae is my second favorite relationship. It's dark, brooding, and intangible. So awesome to write. So awesome to read, if done right. I don't like Cy relationships. Robot sex of any mention is too creepy for me. So yeah, Dick/Kori is my favorite. Why? I'm a comic nerd. And it works. She can physically protect him, and he can protect her in every other way. The problem is that I haven't found many authors to write it well. Sad. So I bury myself in Rob/Rae. Hell, I even wrote and am writing Rob/Rae.**_

_**So why Terra/Rob? Easy. She fits my writing style. And also, I love her. Comic form, and cartoon form. For various reasons. And no one else has done it, that I know of. So I wanted to be the first. I am wrong, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME! I WANT TO READ IT!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Warning, short and angsty.

Gone, Man.

Today I sat up from my slab. I suppose it was cold. I can't tell anymore. I haven't for many years. The reactions to heat/cold/etc. are just to keep up the show. Brother Blood was right. I have a mechanical heart. The human 'half' is almost no longer there. I long for the old days. When I was just Victor Stone. The dashing high school sports hero.

Instead I fight crime. With a mechanical body. Starfire gave me her opinion the day I returned from my infiltration of Hive. She likes who I am, because it's all she knows. It's all the people I interact with know. I'm so tired of it. So tired of losing my ability to feeling.

She was the closest thing I came to feeling. And she's a bad guy. Girl. Whatever.

God. Sometimes I think that working for Brother Blood was a bad idea. We had to get inside, find out their plans, and sabotage them. Sounds like the things we are supposed stop the bad guys from doing. And I had to befriend them. The ones that kicked us out of our own tower. Mammoth, Gizmo, and her. Jynx. She was pretty. Her hair was a little weird, but then again, I have a plate on one half of mine.

Man, they thrashed us hard. We even thought we lost Robin. Swallowed up in a chasm. As I'm sitting here remembering how I came to this point; I realize of all of us, Robin is the best. And the most careless. I could joke about humans and their silly emotional connections. Somewhere deep inside me though, the human half wants to live peacefully with the mechanical half.

So where was I? Right, Robin. Man, how does he get all the girls? First there was Starfire. Then Raven. And that's not even counting girls in his life before the Titans. Actually I understand how he does it. It's his mysterious persona, combined with his easygoing affable care. No matter how brooding dark obsessed he gets; he can still care. And mean it.

Who I don't understand being good with the ladies is BB. He's a clown. Immature doesn't even begin to describe him. Yet there was Terra, then Raven, then Bumblebee, then Terra again. BUMBLEBEE! He dated Bumblebee. I spend hours talking to her, and then I get 'the talk.' I love you but I'm not in love with you. I think of you as my brother. That rejection was about the time I stopped really feeling.

When I infiltrated HIVE I got a shot with Jynx. After my betrayal to them, I didn't hear anything from her for months. In combat she would avoid me. When I circled on her, she hexed me out of her sight.

So I started talking to Bumblebee.

And that rejection started the whole process. I began obsessing over Brother Blood's words. Between him and Fixit I had a veritable self esteem support group. Then the battles with Atlas and Adonis showed me that I was still lacking. The human half of me was holding me back. Sure I had that epiphany at the end of each personal battle. You know, that I am both man and machine. And together, working in harmony, I can do anything. Even whine about not getting either girl I want. Sometimes I feel just like the teenager I should have been. Most of the time I'm constantly reminded of my limitations. My human half is never as strong as my mechanical half. My mechanical half is only as strong as the latest tech.

My heart lies somewhere in-between. So, again, where was I? Jynx. A month ago I get a signal on my communicator. It's a frequency not used by the Titans. I answer it. It's her. We agree to meet somewhere private and talk about what has happened between us. She call us 'us.' I didn't know there was an us.

At first I was happy. Until it became apparent that we can't be together in public. So here we are; sorta happy, lotta miserable. If I just felt something, I would be ok. But lying to my friends, and her hers; it's just tearing us apart. I repeatedly ask her why can't she leave, start over, become one of us? The danger and excitement is one of her thrills. I can't take that away from her. So I put up with it. That's when I noticed that I was starting to lose emotional contact with everything. And somehow I think that's ok.

No it's not. It can never to ok to lose my humanity. So here I am at the fork in the road. And my decision? Flip the coin. Heads you win, tails I lose. Let's gamble.

flip


	3. One Two Three

_**One, Two, Three.**_

**Part one: Robin**

Patience is a virtue. I am a virtuous man. I respect the laws of war. The laws of love. The laws of self.

I could wait for the little bird to return to his cage. Everything I did culminated in those glorious two days of power, pleasure, and pain. So I waited. Planting clues. Direct confrontation. Everything in my power to give you a taste. Make you want me. Make you mine.

And that night, forcefully, you became mine. The resistance made it all that much sweeter. Your cries of agony, whimpering, ecstasy were music to my ears. A duet and waltz only you and I shared.

You will return to me. You are just like me. In almost every regard. I need you, Robin. Like I have never needed anything else in life. Jericho, my wife, the kill. It all pales.

How do you do this to me, Boy Wonder? What started as a simple game of cat and mouse turned into an obsession. You piqued my interest, after that first battle. No powers, no special abilities, nothing. Except for the will to be the best.

Exerting your weak human body into a pale imitation of your mentor. He is not the pinnacle of human perfection. We meta-humans are. My own powers are among the best. Yet you match me almost kick for kick. Punch for punch. Blow for blow. Enhanced reflexes and a small self healing ability would do you good. Make you better than all of us.

I have now helped mold you into a near perfect machine. Yet I didn't break your spirit. Humph. When you come back, I shall rectify that mistake.

You made this aging man feel something not even the birth of my son did. Lust. For such a tantalizing conquest. I must, no, damn it, I WILL have you again.

To feel the gentle rocking of our bodies. To feel the sweat glisten, pour from the mass of flesh that is us.

I will have it again. I have awakened something within you, my pet. It shows. The reluctance to fight me. The screams of grief you shout every night. I need to break your pride. I don't want you to crawl back to me, though that would be nice; I just want you to fly back to your cage.

Is that so much to ask? I'm through asking. I will take what is mine. And I will have it soon. You will not escape me this time. And you will never want to leave again.

In fact, tonight is the perfect chance to reclaim you. I wonder what the trio is doing right now. They would make the perfect diversion.

Soon, my pet. Soon. I will not have it any other way.

**Part Two: Terra**

So my latest project failed. You weren't worthy. A two bit whore. Not worth the fuck. Not worth your precious savior. Not even worth calling you your name.

So why did I do it? Power, lust, control. I also did it out of frustration over losing my caged bird. I thought replacing him with a more subservient model, I would be happy.

Instead I get a weak sniveling charlatan. You only wanted mommy and daddy to love you. Instead you got the freak. It was so easy to break your mind.

They don't care for you. They don't like you. He doesn't love you. I can give you all you need. Or so you believed. I toyed with you. For weeks. Month's passed. I reintroduced you to them. I made you betray them. But I learned my lesson. I had to break you. They had no idea.

So I did. It was barely memorable. And I remember everything. EVERYTHING. You immediately cowed to me. Laying there, no struggle. No fight. That's when I knew I was mistaken. So I made the suit. You had no idea.

But I came to you every night. Cowed you some more. Then I licked your tears. Savoring the humiliation. Savoring the victory. However shallow.

But then you had to go and fuck your little changeable toy. That was not part of our deal. That was not part of your task. It became clear then that I had to reiterate my control.

So I did. Three times that night. And for the first time I enjoyed it. You fought me.

I won't go into your betrayal of me. I saw you in hell, dealt with you there.

Take these flowers; I'll dust your grave.


	4. Hungry Like the Wolf

Author's Notations: Well fucking well, I'm back. And I'm sure no one fucking cares. Or at least they will pretend to. HA! Not sure why I felt the need to make Beast Boy a serial...whatever he seems to be, but meh, it's here. I don't think it's as good as Slade or Terra's peice, but it is what it is. We (in this sense meaning you and I, as writers and readers) feel the need to understand our characterization of our favorite shows. Real, cartoons, reality, etc. It doesn't really matter. My (albeit greater than most, smaller than the best) understanding of Teen Titans is almost sick. Sick as in fucked up. All of these POV's have been, and will continue to be, what if's. Or more like, if they were real, if all this was real, then they would, could and should act like this. Slade is supremely obsessed. Robin is the same. Terra is a drama queen. Raven just wants to be loved; if only in a friendly manner. Star is the bubbly cheerleader; Cy the jock. Yeah, you say, and we all knew that. A good fucking job, Sherlock Holmes. Sometimes the obvious needs to be said. HOWEVER, everyone has a darker side. Everyone has lust. Everyone is an animal somewhere. These are my takes (as that should have been obvious)on what each Titan, and enemy, has possibly run through their head. Some of these will be longer, like my Rob/Ter. Others short, like a glimpse. The Cy piece and this one, are best examples. I plan on writing, however slowly, each major (being a relative term, I won't consider season five. Or what was supposed to be season five. Nor would I consider Titans Junior Aqualad, et al for these.) character. When you see a 'complete' for these, it means that. I'm done. So whoever ends up being last, so be it.

**Hungry; Like the Wolf.**

So, I don't understand everything. I sure as hell don't understand techno babble. And that's all Cy seem to be about these days. Generator this, wrench that. I can't really say I understand Robin either. Train this, obsess that, blah blah FUCKING blah. Here's what I do understand: the hunt. Ever since that dip in the ooze I almost revert back to a baser me. Or baser _what_ I can be.

And I hunger. Hunger for more than tons of meat, hunger for more than their company. It's almost scary. I can smell their goings on. They can't hide it. So he 'took' her from me. So they fuck every night. It will just make the hunt better. The red head was first. She tasted good. In _that_ way, I mean. But every night it's the same. New prey, old sensations. I needed something more. And that's where the pink one came into the picture. Her blood tasted good. Her tears, better. That fear, sensing that. RARGH! I'm getting . . . excited . . . thinking about it. A cacophony . . . surprise I know what that means . . . befitting of her kind. Her whole team won't even look at me, much less fight me now. Anything to hide.

Hide this pain. This sense of loss. My pack-mate, my alpha took my only happiness. So I hunt.

Be still purple one, this will only hurt a lifetime . . .

And their screams were heard throughout the city.


End file.
